Heaven Must Have Sent You From Above
by Potato Maiden
Summary: [One-Shot] FuuxFerio fluff! She's his angel...he's mroe then perfection. A love that was meant to be. Songfic to Your Precious Love. (Sounds Gollum-ish now...) Read and review!


**Heaven Must Have Sent You From Above**

A/n: Long title…One-shot FuuxFerio fic. Done to the song "Your Precious Love". So yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fuu, Ferio or anyone else mentioned. Your Precious Love"- Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

**Heaven Must Have Sent You From Above**

An angel? Ridiculous. She wasn't an angel. It wasn't possible for angels to come down and help. Then again, his sister, the former Pillar had spoken to him a few times in his dreams.

_Every day there's something new_

_Honey, to keep me lovin' you_

_And with every passin' minute_

_Ah baby, so much joy wrapped up in it_

Then again, Fuu could be an angel. His own angel. She very well looked like one. Blonde hair, green eyes, intelligent, slim figure. She was perfect. Beautiful in his eyes. But the Prince of Cephiro had no time to think about her. He had his princely duties…more like listening to the whining of the Cephirans. But it was his job.

Not again! Her face came into his mind as he listened to a farmer speak about his crops. He looked over at the Master Mage who was sending him glares. The farmer finished and left.

"Is that it?" Ferio asked watching the farmer leave.

"Yes it is. Next time pay more attention!" Clef snapped exiting the room. Ferio sunk down in the throne and sighed. There was a knock on the door fairly quickly considering Ferio was thinking about sleeping. Grumbling Ferio sat up straight once more before the person entered. It was her…his angel.

"Ferio, are you busy?" Fuu asked smiling up at the prince. Ferio shook his head and got up from the throne. He offered his arm to Fuu, who gladly accepted and laid her head on Ferio's shoulder in contempt.

_Heaven must have sent you from above_

_Wo__, heaven must have sent your precious love_

"What have you been doing today, Fuu?" He asked as they walked through the garden. Fuu looked up at him and smiled warmly. 

"Miss Umi, Miss Caldina and I have been baking brownies, but that is about all we did," Fuu said stopping by a flower. While Fuu was looking at the flowers, Ferio pulled one from a bush and turned back to Fuu, who was now watching him.

"Here Fuu," He said tucking the flower behind her ear. It went with her perfectly. The lavender tulip like flower made her seem more angelic then she was.

"Arigato Ferio," Fuu blushed in gratitude. She took Ferio's arm and once again they were walking.

_And I, I've got a song to sing_

_Tellin' the world about the joy you bring_

_And you gave me a reason for livin'_

_And ooo, you taught me, you taught me the meaning of givin'_

He's perfection. Wait no, better then perfection. He would be the devil himself if he wasn't so kind to her. But then again, Fuu had more likely expected Ferio to betrothed or even go for Umi who was far more pretty then her. But Fuu felt like it was destiny.

Giving an inward sigh she once again laid her head on Ferio's shoulder as the two continued to walk through the gardens. The faintest feeling that she was being watched crept up on Fuu. She glanced behind her and saw no one.

"It must have been my imagination," Fuu said quietly. Ferio looked down at her. 

"Huh?" He questioned not having the being watched feeling. 

"Nothing," she said. Ferio gave a small smile, much different then his usual cocky one.

_Heaven must have sent you from above_

_Wo__, heaven must have sent your precious love_

"Ah, to be young an' in love. Ain't that right lil' missy?" Caldina whispered to Umi as the sat in one of the trees watching Fuu and Ferio. Umi gave a nod followed by a sigh. 

"Why don't our boyfriends do that?" Umi asked almost with anger. Caldina nodded and looked to see if it was safe to leave the tree.

"Let's go find out Umi," Caldina said as the two climbed down from the tree and left the garden.

"Fuu…I love you," Ferio said kissing the girl on the head. Fuu blushed and looked up into Ferio's amber eyes. It was true, he wasn't lying to her. He honestly loved her.

"I love you too Ferio," Fuu replied with a warm smile. 

__

_To find a love like ours is rare these days_

_'Cause you've shown me happiness, yes, in so many ways_

_ I look in the mirror, and I'm glad to see_

_Laughter in the eyes where tears used to be_

Once again, the feeling of being watched crept up to Fuu. She turned around and gave a glance around the garden.

"What is it Fuu?" Ferio asked. Fuu looked around the garden once more before turning to Ferio.

"I thought we were being watched. I'm just imagining it," she replied. 

"I have that feeling too…do you think it could be just one of the animals?" Ferio asked. Fuu nodded. 

"Its just silliness Ferio," she replied taking his hand in hers. Ferio gave a soft laugh and hugged Fuu closer to him.

_What you've given me I could never return__'_

_Cause there's so much, girl, I have yet to learn_

_And I wanna show, I wanna show my appreciation__'_

_Cause when I found you, I found a new inspiration_

"Fuu…ever since I met you, I always thought you were an angel…now I know its true. You're my angel," Ferio said before placing a soft kiss on Fuu's lips. As they parted Fuu gave Ferio a shy smile. 

"I always thought you were interested in someone else…" Fuu admitted. Ferio gave a short laugh and pulled Fuu closer. 

"I love you Fuu, and that's all there is," he said pulling her into another kiss.

Umi scoffed and pushed her hair off her shoulders. "That was a line, learn to use them," Umi said dragging Ascot out of the garden before Fuu and Ferio spotted them. Caldina and Lafarga followed with a last look back at the two. 

_Heaven must have sent you from above_

_Wo__, heaven must have sent your precious love_

_Heaven must have sent you from above_

_Wo__, heaven must have sent your precious love_

_Heaven must have sent you from above_

_Wo__, heaven must have sent your precious love_

**---Finis**

A/n: Yay! My one-shot FuuxFerio fluffy-ness! Review!!!


End file.
